Ending
by 16choco25
Summary: "Bagiku hal itu akan menjadi prioritasku. Juvia adalah prioritasku. Aku harus mendahulukan kebahagiaannya sebelum melihat air matanya mengalir." Juvia begitu bahagia memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis seperti orang bodoh.


_Ending_

_(Chapter 2 of Reason – Baca Story GruVia karangan saya yang sebelumnya ya, yang Reason)_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima _

_Cast :_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Keterangan : Huruf Italic (cetak miring) berarti flashback. Huruf biasa berarti masa kini._

_._

_._

_._

_Terkadang Gray seperti air. Membuat Juvia merasa nyaman. Cintanya mengalir tenang seperti air. Mengalirkan hati Juvia dengan mudahnya, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Menyatu dalam diri Juvia. Dan Juvia selalu menyukai sisi luar maupun dalam Gray. Tidak, bukan hanya menyukai—ia mencintai Gray dengan tulus._

_Sudah setahun ini Juvia bersamanya. Lelaki berambut hitam rata pengendali sihir pembentuk es itu. Gray Fullbuster. Dan Juvia selalu merasa Gray adalah teka-teki yang hingga saat ini belum bisa ia pecahkan. Setiap Juvia bersamanya, Gray selalu begitu tenang, jauh dari kebiasaan konyolnya yang suka bertelanjang dada atau lain-lain. Begitu tenangnya sehingga Juvia begitu penasaran akan sikap tenangnya, membuat Juvia benar-benar penasaran. Sebab, Gray yang menjadi kekasihnya, begitu tenang. Jauh berbeda dengan Juvia yang begitu cerewet, posesif, dan ramai. Tapi Gray pernah berkata bahwa posesif adalah ciri khas Juvia. Tanpa sikap itu, Juvia bukanlah Juvia Lockser yang Gray kenal. Ia merasa senang Gray tidak merasa risih sama sekali dengan sikap posesifnya semenjak setahun yang lalu, lelaki es itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Juvia. Hingga Juvia ingat, begitu ia menerima pernyataan itu dengan wajah bersemburat merah samar, Lyon menangis saat itu. Tapi terkadang, sikap posesif Juvia terlihat begitu konyol, mengimbangi sikap Gray yang penuh logika dan terkadang tenang._

"_Gray-kun!" Meskipun sudah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, tetap saja Juvia masih merasa ia selalu memaksakan lidahnya untuk tidak membiasakan dirinya memanggil Gray dengan imbuhan –sama, dan menggantinya dengan imbuhan –kun. Tapi tetap saja, terdengarnya aneh. Kalau diminta memilih, lidah Juvia lebih nyaman memanggil Gajeel-kun dibanding Gray-kun. Mungkin karena sejak di Phantom Lord dulu ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Gajeel dengan imbuhan –kun, dan di Fairy Tail ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Gray dengan imbuhan –sama. Cinta memang membingungkan._

"_Ah, Juvia." Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, dan melambaikan tangannya. Juvia membalas melambaikan tangannya. Penyihir air itu menghampiri Gray dengan senyum terkembang. Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan giliran Juvia yang harus memasak untuk Gray. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan setahun yang lalu, mereka selalu berkomitmen untuk saling memasakkan untuk pasangan masing-masing. Sebenarnya bagi Juvia, hal ini merupakan perkara mudah, toh karena ia juga sudah sering memasakkan bekal untuk Gray. Entah untuk Gray bagaimana._

"_Hari ini, kau akan memasakkan apa untukku?" Gray menjajari Juvia. Mereka berjalan di bawah bunga sakura yang memayungi mereka, menurunkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang memenuhi mata Juvia. Angin semilir menerjang mereka, Gray menggamit tangan Juvia, dan Juvia menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan pelan-pelan di hadapannya. Dalam hening, mereka berjalan di musim semi yang memberkati mereka. Musim semi adalah kesempatan emas bagi mereka, karena mereka selalu bisa menikmati indahnya sakura. Lembayung senja di ujung sana, memenuhi iris mata Juvia dengan lembut, memberinya waktu untuk menghela napas dan menatap awan-awan yang berarak jauh di ujung sana, dengan burung-burung yang terbang melayang jauh di atas langit oranye. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan jembatan, menghayati lanskap alam yang diberikan Tuhan yang terhampar luas jauh di sana._

"_Gray-kun, kau suka apa?"_

"_Semua makanan yang dibuat olehmu, aku suka." Gray memandang sinar matahari yang terpantul dari mata Juvia. Ada semburat merah samar di pipi Juvia begitu bibir Gray selesai mengatakan hal itu.__ Mereka terdiam dalam sunyi, menatap sinar lembayung oranye yang akan segera berganti dengan kemelut hitam gelapnya malam yang kelam._

"_Heh? Be-begitu, ya?"_

_Saat bersama Gray, Juvia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Mereka berjalan sambil terus bergandengan erat melewati senja yang begitu lambat. Ternyata pernyataan bahwa "jika kita sedang bersama orang yang dicintai, maka waktu akan terasa berjalan lebih cepat" itu memang benar. Padahal mereka baru saja berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di rumah berdesain minimalis dengan warna putih dan hitam sebagai interior utama. Dengan batu-batu alam di dinding depan rumahnya. Rumah Gray._

_Gadis penyihir air itu telah sampai di hadapan rumah Gray, dan Juvia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah asri itu. Juvia sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah Gray. Ia selalu merasa nyaman begitu kakinya masuk ke halaman rumah Gray. Ia bisa mendapati kolam ikan dengan tujuh ikan koi yang berputar-putar di dalamnya. Air kolam itu sangat jernih. Gray berjalan membelakanginya. Juvia memasuki ruang tamu. Terasa ada yang berbeda. Sedikit, tak banyak. Ruang tamunya._

_Ruang tamu itu. Karpet biru tua, sofa beludru hitam, dan meja bulat di tengah ruangan. Dinding dengan plitur kayu alami dan beberapa buku tertata rapi di rak buku yang ada di ujung ruangan. Vas bunga di atas meja bulat itu, bunga morning glory. Juvia menoleh ke belakangnya, dan mendapati lelaki berkalung perak itu. Gray menatapnya dengan pandangan puasnya, dengan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya begitu melihat reaksi gadis berambut biru itu yang sibuk mengitarkan pandangan kagumnya. "Kau suka suasana baru ruang tamuku? Aku menatanya ulang kemarin."_

_Meskipun selama ini Gray selalu merasa bahwa rumahnya selalu gelap, namun bersama Juvia kali ini ia merasa bahwa rumahnya begitu terasa sangat terang, jauh lebih terang dibandingkan dengan rumah manapun. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung mengangguk dengan wajah antusias. "Juvia suka. Namun agak seperti ruang tamu rumah Lyon, ya?" Juvia haya iseng membuat Gray cemburu dengan cara kembali mengungkit-ungkit nama Lyon. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana reaksi Gray. Apakah mungkin Gray akan menganggap Lyon sebagai _love_-_rival_-nya?_

"_Heh? Lyon?" Gray mencondongkan badannya ke depan ingin tahu, diam-diam ada rasa iri yang menyengat di dadanya begitu mendengar nama Lyon kembali terucap dari mulut kecil Juvia. "Kenapa kau menyebut nama itu lagi, sih," lanjutnya. Rasa iri itu semakin menyengat, namun Gray mengabaikannya. Juvia langsung menoleh begitu menyadari kata-kata bernada ketus yang terucap dari lisan Gray. Lelaki itu cemburu, bukan?_

"_Eh, kenapa?" Juvia membulatkan matanya penasaran. "Oh, Juvia tahu. Gray-kun—cemburu, ya? Iya, bukan? Akui saja!" tembak Juvia langsung, dengan penekanan pada kata cemburu. Gray, yang disudutkan seperti itu langsung menoleh dengan pipi semerah tomat, menahan malu. "Iya, bukan? Ayolah, jujur! Gray-kun cemburu, ya?"_

"_Hei, aku tidak seperti itu!" protes Gray dengan nada suara tinggi. "Ma-maksudku, aku hanya sedikit kaget karena kau bilang suasana ruang tamuku yang baru agak seperti ruang tamu Lyon. Apa kau pernah ke rumahnya? Dan lagi, dia itu sudah bayangan masa lalumu. Kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit namanya lagi, aku malas mendengarnya."_

_Juvia hanya tertawa lepas. Tetap saja ia masih penasaran, Gray Fullbuster memang lelaki yang misterius. Apa ia tidak pernah cemburu? Juvia mencoba untuk membuat lelaki itu cemburu sekali lagi. "Gray-kun, tahu tidak, Lyon masih suka mengirimkan surat untuk Juvia. Walaupun Juvia sudah bilang bahwa Juvia sudah tidak mau lagi menerima suratnya, namun ia tetap saja keras kepala. Ia juga mengirimkan banyak barang untuk Juvia. Tas, sepatu, baju…"_

"_Cih. Rayuan maut," cibir Gray dengan suara datar dinginnya. Juvia hanya tersenyum melihat lelakinya itu menatapnya dengan wajah agak sedikit kesal. Masih kurang. Juvia mengulum senyum lagi. _

"_Kadang Juvia hanya berpikir, Lyon itu sangat perhatian pada Juvia," seloroh Juvia dengan wajah ragu. Gadis berambut biru itu memegang dagunya. "Benar. Juvia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Lyon itu… perhatian sekali." Juvia kembali melirik reaksi Gray. Kali ini lelaki itu menggemeletukkan giginya dan meremas ujung bajunya. Juvia langsung membesarkan matanya. Lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ah, kali ini lelaki itu mulai serius. "Eh, tetapi, tetapi… Gray-kun tetap nomor satu!" sahutnya dengan cepat. Juvia sudah merasa cukup, lelakinya itu memang cemburu, bukan?_

"_Oh, begitu."_

_Juvia terperangah begitu mendengar sepatah kata singkat dari bibir Gray yang kini terkatup rapat. Astaga, kali ini lelaki itu benar-benar irit kata. Apa dia marah? Juvia merasa kali ini ia sedang bicara panjang lebar hingga satu paragraph, dan Gray hanya membalasnya dengan satu kalimat singkat. _Apa, sih, ia 'kan hanya ingin membuat Gray cemburu. Itu saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang, _batinnya dalam hati._

"_Heh? Kenapa respon Gray-kun seperti itu? Apa Gray-kun marah?"_

_Gray __hanya bisa __mengangguk__ kecil, dengan gerakan yang sedikit dipaksakan__. Juvia hanya tertawa kecil. Ternyata lelaki ini—benar-benar dingin, ya. Akui saja kalau memang ia cemburu__. Pemalu__. Juvia melirik jam dinding yang berada di belakang Gray. Juvia harus sedikit berjinjit agar jarum jam itu bisa terlihat olehnya. Karena Gray sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan badan Gray yang tinggi menjulang itu menghalangi jam itu. "Ah. Jam delapan malam!" Juvia meloncat dari kursinya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju dapur. Ia membuka rak dapur, mengaduk-aduk isinya. Ia meraih termos dan meraih gunting di hadapannya. Alis Gray hanya terangkat begitu melihat kelakuan gadis berambut biru itu._

"_Gray-kun? Kau mau mie instan, tidak? Disini ada… rasa kari, bakso, ayam bawang, dan udang…" Juvia mengeluarkan beberapa _cup_ mie instan dari atas rak. Empat bungkus _cup_ mie instan tergeletak di hadapannya. "Malam-malam begini, enak sekali kalau makan mie instan. Gray-kun tinggal sendiri, namun punya banyak persediaan makanan begini, ya. Kau dengar, Gray-kun? Mau rasa apa?"_

"_Eh. Ya. Apa saja." Gray tidak berpikir untuk langsung memutuskan. Dengan melihat deretan bungkus mie intan di hadapannya saja sudah membangkitkan nafsu makannya yang sejak tadi sudah menggelegak. "Kenapa harus mie instan, sih?" Gray mengikuti langkah Juvia menuju ruang tamu sambil membawakan termos. __Malam-malam begini hanya menyantap mie instan tidak terlalu membuatnya kenyang, bukan?_

_Juvia memajukan dagunya. "Bukankah sudah Juvia bilang bahwa kalau sudah malam begini itu paling enak menyantap mie instan? Lagipula, yang memasakkan mie instan untuk Gray-kun ini juga Juvia, bukan? Pasti Gray-kun tidak bisa memasak sendiri..."_

"_Kalau hanya mie instan, semua orang juga bisa membuatnya, bukan?" teriak Gray tidak tahan. Juvia menggunting bumbu kemasan dan menambahkan bumbu itu ke dalam bungkusan mie instannya._

"_Memang. Tapi Juvia ingin mie instan!"_

"_Ah, sudahlah. Terserahmu saja." Gray menuangkan air panas dari dalam termos. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Juvia. Apalagi hal itu bisa membuatnya pusing setengah mati, Dan lagi, ia selalu tidak dapat menemukan argumen yang tepat di hadapan Juvia. Uap mie instan memenuhi __rongga hidung Gray. Gray dan Juvia masih menunggu mie instan itu matang. Gray memandang Juvia yang masih memegang tutup _cup_ mie intannya. _

"_Hei, Juvia. Kapan-kapan, buatkan aku ramen, ya?"_

_Juvia memajukan ujung bibirnya. "Dengan senang hati. Tapi, bayar, ya?" katanya sambil menahan tawa. _

_Gray merengut, menatap Juvia yang mulai menyendok kuah mie instannya. "Kau ini."_

"_Omong-omong, kenapa Gray-kun begitu menyukai masakanku?" tanya Juvia penasaran. _

_Gray mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari kurusnya ke meja, mencoba mencari jawaban yang kira-kira tepat. "Hm. Aku selalu suka masakanmu. Terutama tamago nigiri buatanmu."_

"_Eh? Barusan aku membuatnya. Tapi sudah kuberikan pada Lucy, Gajeel-kun, dan yang lainnya." Juvia baru ingat bahwa pagi ini ia memang membuat tamago nigiri, tapi ia sudah memberikannya pada para anggota _guild_ yang lainnya. Sementara Juvia sendiri saja sudah kenyang walaupun ia hanya menyantap mie instan. Gray langsung membuka kemasan mie instannya. Matang sempurna._

_Mereka menyantap mie instan hingga puas dan masih berbicara serius._

"_Hei, Juvia."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Mulai hari ini!" Gray menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan mata Juvia. "Mulai hari ini, lelaki yang boleh memakan makanan masakanmu hanya aku saja! Tidak boleh ada pria lain yang boleh memakan makananmu!" ujarnya tegas. Mata bulatnya memandang Juvia lekat. Kedua alisnya bertaut seperti elang. Juvia menaikkan alisnya sekian sentimeter. "Heh? Kenapa—hanya Gray-kun yang boleh memakan masakan Juvia?"_

"_Yah, pokoknya, tidak ada alasan," dalih Gray dengan wajah datar. Lelaki berambut hitam rata itu kembali menyendok kuah mie instannya. Juvia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Lelaki pembentuk sihir es itu seakan-akan tidak menyadari pandangan Juvia, dengan santainya kembali menyeruput kuah mie instannya. "Pokoknya, hanya aku lelaki yang boleh memakan masakan buatanmu! Tidak boleh ada orang lain."_

"_Eh? Gray-kun ini posesif sekali."_

"_Hei, kau juga, bukan? Sekali-kali aku ingin mencoba menjadi dirimu. Boleh?"_

"_Terserah saja."_

"_Juvia, pokoknya, masakanmu…"_

"_Ya, Juvia tahu itu!" potong Juvia cepat. "Gray-kun ini."_

"_Oh ya, Juvia." Lelaki itu berbalik, memandang Juvia. "Besok, ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Kau punya waktu jam berapa?"_

_Juvia langsung menyahut semangat. "Seluruh waktuku ada untuk Gray-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Gray hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu memang selalu begitu._

_._

_._

_Dia selalu dingin seperti salju. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan sorot matanya tajam. Alisnya bertaut di bawah keningnya dengan tegas seperti elang. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna biru, tertutup oleh topi yang selalu digunakannya. Ia selalu seperti orang yang tertutup, terkesan dingin, enggan memulai pembicaraan, dan kaku. Gray bisa melihat itu. Tapi bila gadis itu bersamanya, gadis itu selalu bersikap posesif, cerewet, khas gadis itu. Gadis itu seakan-akan menjadi orang lain._

_Juvia Lockser, kekasihnya._

_Gray tahu gadis itu selalu berusaha berbaur dengan para anggota Fairy Tail. Terutama bila mengingat ia yang sempat bergabung dengan Phantom Lord, _guild_ gelap yang pernah disewa ayah Lucy untuk menyerang Fairy Tail. Gray tidak mengungkit masalah tentang kenyataan bahwa gadis berambut biru itu adalah mantan anggota Phantom Lord, namun setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Juvia selama setahun lamanya, dirinya paham betul sikap Juvia seperti apa. Dari yang dominan hingga detail terkecil. Dari yang seperti biasanya hingga yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tahu kapan Juvia senang, marah, atau bersedih._

_Dan sekarang. Gadis itu menatap sungai yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di pinggir sungai, dan Juvia menenggelamkan kedua kaki mungilnya ke dalam sungai sambil bersandar di bahu Gray. Gray memang meminta Juvia datang ke sungai ini. Deretan pohon yang menjulang di atas sana dan udara segar yang membelai wajah Gray dengan lembut selalu membuat lelaki itu merasa nyaman dan ia semakin menyukai tempat ini._

"_Gray-kun, terkadang Juvia hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikah."_

_Gray terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya begitu mendengar ucapan Juvia. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Juvia yang masih berwajah serius dan Gray buru-buru mengendalikan sikapnya seperti biasanya. "Yah," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, walau kepalanya itu tidak gatal sedikitpun, "apa kau ingin segera menikah?" tanyanya akhirnya._

"_Tidak tahu." Juvia memiring-miringkan kepalanya. "Gray-kun sendiri?"_

"_Yah," Gray menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu. "Bila aku bersegera melamarmu, terkadang aku takut langkahku terburu-buru. Aku bukan orang yang melakukan segalanya tanpa berpikiran panjang. Aku saja belum sempat mengikuti ujian _S-Class_, aku hanya takut aku masih belum bisa menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu. Aku hanya takut. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Juvia terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Tangannya meraih roti di kantongnya, dan melemparkan beberapa remah roti ke air sungai. Ikan-ikan bermunculan, menyambar remah-remah roti yang ia lemparkan. Juvia menarik napas panjang. Yang muncul hanya ikan, bukan jawaban. Begitu melihat wajah Gray ia tahu Gray begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak bercanda sedikitpun. Tentu saja Juvia tahu bahwa Gray Fullbuster bukanlah lelaki yang akan dengan mudahnya mempermainkannya._

_Juvia memajukan dagunya. "Gray-kun sudah lebih dari cukup."_

"_Tapi," Gray masih berusaha berdalih. "Aku selalu merasa aku belum bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku selalu bingung tentang hal apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi disisi lain, bila aku tidak segera melamarmu, aku takut," Gray terhenti sejenak, menatap wajah pucat Juvia yang sedang menunduk, seolah-olah tidak berani menatapnya. "… aku takut kau menghilang dari hadapanku dengan mudah seperti kabut. Aku takut aku tidak bisa lagi merangkulmu, menggenggam tanganmu, atau mencium aroma rambutmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu."_

_Juvia terpana. Mata bulatnya menatap iris mata Gray yang menatapnya penuh pertimbangan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Melihat mata Gray saja kali ini ia tidak berani. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya gugup, dan ia memainkan kancing bajunya—tertegun sejenak. Memikirkan argumen yang cocok untuk mematahkan kata-kata Gray barusan._

"_Sebesar apa rasa cinta Gray-kun pada Juvia?" tanyanya akhirnya._

_Gray terbatuk kecil. "Lubang jarum."_

_Juvia langsung melotot tidak tahan. "Kecil sekali! Lubang jarum? Gray-kun pikir Juvia—"_

"_Seluruh daerah yang tidak termasuk lubang jarum," potong Gray cepat-cepat. "Sebesar itu."_

"_Eh?" Juvia menegakkan posisi duduknya. Seandainya air sungai itu dapat memantulkan wajahnya dengan sangat jelas, ia pasti sudah melihat semburat merah yang merona memenuhi pipinya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. "Omong-omong tentang keluarga," Juvia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau ingin punya anak berapa, Gray-kun?"_

"_Ehh? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!"_

_._

_._

_Sejam kemudian, gadis berambut biru itu sudah tertidur di bahu tegap Gray. Gray hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat gadis itu. Pasti ia begitu lelah setelah menemaninya. Gray memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin, mencoba menggendong gadis itu. Sampai kapanpun Gray tidak akan sanggup membangunkan Juvia. Gadis itu begitu tenang saat tidur dan Gray selalu tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia menarik tangan Juvia dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kepala Juvia terkulai di bahunya. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Lengannya yang memeluk leher Gray sedikit mengendur, dan Gray mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya._

"…_Gray-kun…"_

_Gray hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan pelan. Embus napas Juvia terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia berusaha agar gadis itu tidak terbangun sedikitpun. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan dan gadis itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya ke leher Gray. "…Gray-kun… aku sangat sayang Gray-kun…" Pegangan itu tiba-tiba menguat, seakan-akan tidak akan mau kehilangan sosok Gray dari sisinya._

_Gray berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mata Juvia masih terpejam, namun gadis itu masih berbicara sendiri. "Terima kasih… sungguh… terima kasih selalu…"_

_Gray tersenyum simetris. Ia mulai berjalan kembali, menyusuri jalanan Magnolia yang temaram di malam hari. Ia berjalan sangat hati-hati. Rembulan malam menaungi mereka dengan tenang. Semilir angin malam mulai berdesir dan Gray tahu ia akan segera sampai di depan rumah Juvia. Di perempatan jalan, ia tersenyum begitu melihat wajah tenang Juvia, dan mengelus rambut biru gadis itu dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur, Juvia."_

_._

_._

Gray kecelakaan.

Tidak sadarkan diri.

Wajah pucat itu ada di hadapannya, tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tergeletak lemah dengan selang infus menancap di punggung tangannya dan beberapa anggota Fairy Tail ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut biru itu menatap wajah itu dengan senyuman, dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tersenyum. "Bolehkah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua saja?" pintanya dengan nada ceria, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ada di kamar itu saling berpandang-pandangan, dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar pasien itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Juvia ada di hadapan Gray yang terbaring, menatapnya dengan wajah tersenyum tenang layaknya biasanya.

Pintu tertutup. Juvia membalikkan badannya kembali. Menatap wajah tenang Gray yang masih terbaring lemah. Kulitnya masih tetap bersih seperti biasanya. Rambut hitamnya masih tetap rata, membingkai wajah lonjong dengan lesung pipi di bagian bawah matanya. Semuanya masih sama. Elektrokardiograf disampingnya terus-menerus menampilkan grafik detak jantung lelaki itu. Infus yang tergantung di atasnya nyaris habis. Menetes perlahan, selambat waktu yang Juvia habiskan untuk menangis dalam hati. Juvia menatap wajah lelaki itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum, berusaha ceria dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. Walaupun isi hatinya sangat berlawanan dengan ekspresinya sekarang. Ia menghampiri dipan ranjang dan tersenyum.

Semua hal tentang Gray hanya bisa membuatnya merasa sakit kali ini.

"Selamat malam, Gray-_kun_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Juvia menata posisi duduknya, dan kembali menatap wajah lelaki pemilik sihir pembentuk es tersebut. Ia tidak merespon. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Tetes demi tetes cairan infus mengisi keheningan tersebut. Juvia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia rindu Gray, ia rindu sekali. Juvia ingin kembali berbicara, walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menangis putus asa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggepalkan tangannya keras. Air matanya mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Namun dengan cepat ia mengusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Ini Juvia. Juvia Lockser." Juvia memejamkan matanya.

Dan mencoba _tersenyum_ kembali.

"Apa kabar? Kau bisa mendengar suara Juvia, Gray-_kun_? Bisa?" tanya Juvia dengan suara bergetar—suara tidak sabaran. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Juvia tertawa kecil, dan kembali mengusap air matanya. Di keadaan begitu, mana sempat lelaki itu menjawab sapaannya. "Gray-_kun_, Juvia… Juvia minta maaf." Ia terhenti sebentar. "Juvia baru tahu kalau Gray-_kun_ mengalami kecelakaan di kereta. Juvia…" Juvia mengatur napasnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kembali berbicara. "…Juvia minta maaf. Sungguh, Juvia menyesal."

Ia menatap Gray dengan sinar mata lelah. Lelakinya itu masih tidak bergeming. Juvia tersenyum kembali. "Juvia… Juvia buru-buru datang kesini. Gray-_kun_—menunggu Juvia… bukan?" Bibir Juvia bergetar kuat, tidak tahan menahan tangis yang sejak tadi meluap di hati kecilnya. "Terima kasih. Sungguh. Terima kasih. Juvia… bahagia." Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Juvia mengambil buket mawar yang dibelinya. "…mawar merah yang mekar sempurna. Gray-_kun_ tahu artinya?" Juvia memandang Gray jeri, memejamkan matanya dan air mata itu kembali menetes. "Juvia… Juvia selalu mencintaimu…" tangisnya tumpah terlebih dahulu. "Juvia mencintaimu…"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Hari ini ia betul-betul tersiksa, sangat tersiksa, Ia menangis lagi karena sedih. Kemudian, menangis lagi karena rindu. "Gray-_kun_ ingat saat kita bertemu pertama kalinya? Saat itu Juvia masih bersama Phantom Lord dan akhirnya Juvia masuk ke Fairy Tail. Gray-_kun_ ingat saat kita bersama-sama di misi Jam Infinity? Atau di Dai Matou Enbu? Atau… atau…"

Sebelum gadis berambut biru itu sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air mata itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Air mata sudah nyaris membasahi mata gadis itu. Memorinya seakan-akan kembali memutar episode filmnya bersama Gray dengan mode sepia. Samar. Juvia memegang dipan pinggiran ranjang, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dipan itu. Bibirnya bergetar, tak kuat menahan tangis. Dadanya begitu sesak seakan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya, mencoba untuk tersenyum kembali. "Juvia tidak menangis. Sungguh. Juvia baik-baik saja selama Gray-_kun_ masih hidup. Suara detak elektrokardiograf itu masih terdengar. Juvia bisa mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Gray-_kun_."

Mata Juvia memendarkan kesedihan.

Gray tidak menanggapi ucapannya, jadi Juvia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Gadis itu menggemeletukkan giginya. "Terima kasih telah berusaha hidup untuk Juvia. Terima kasih…" Juvia menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu. Masih diam. Nihil. Lelaki itu tetap diam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Juvia menepuk keningnya. Di keadaan seperti itu pasti lelaki itu tidak mampu menjawabnya. Tapi Juvia berharap semoga lelaki itu mendengarkannya. "Juvia sangat ingin mendengar suara Gray-_kun_. Ingin _sekali_." Tiba-tiba Juvia tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohannya. "Sekarang Juvia berkata begini seakan-akan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tidak benar, bukan?"

Juvia masih menunggu lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya, walaupun terlihat mustahil.

Juvia semakin mendekat ke bibir ranjang. Menatap Gray dengan pandangan dalamnya. Gadis itu berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Ia meraih tangan Gray, menggenggam tangan Gray erat. Suara Juvia mulai nyaris tidak terdengar. Bercampur dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin menguat. Matanya memanas. "Dengar, Gray-_kun_." Gadis itu bersusah payah mengendalikan isakannya. "Juvia ada disini. Gray-_kun_ juga selalu ada disini." Gadis itu meletakkan tangan Gray ke arah jantungnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"…selalu ada seperti darah yang terus memompa jantung." Juvia terdiam lagi. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk kembali bicara. Bibirnya seakan lumpuh untuk pura-pura tersenyum. Ia menggamit tangan Gray erat, seakan ingin berkata '_jangan pergi_.' Ia mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya sendiri. Dasar anak bodoh. "Juvia hanya akan mengatakan satu hal ini saja. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi dari sisiku. Juvia takut, Juvia takut kehilanganmu…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Gray-_kun_."

Lelaki itu masih diam, namun Juvia bisa melihat bibir lelaki itu bergetar, dan kedua mata Juvia membulat ketika melihat cairan bening itu turun dari mata Gray yang tertutup, perlahan-lahan turun membasahi pipi lelaki berambut hitam itu. Juvia langsung bangkit dari kursinya, medekati Gray dengan wajah seakan-akan tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar kaget luar biasa. Air mata.

Air mata itu menetes dari mata Gray.

Gray tahu ia ada disini.

Gray mendengarkannya.

Gray sadar ia ada.

Juvia menggenggam tangan Gray kuat-kuat. "Gray-_kun_. Kumohon jangan menangis. Kumohon. Sebab wajahmu begitu buruk saat menangis. Iya, bukan?" Juvia tertawa kecil. Kini Juvia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Berkeringat dan wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. Juvia melihat elektrokardiograf di sebelah ranjang Gray. Masih berjalan dengan normal. Juvia akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Tetaplah hidup… untuk Juvia. Tetaplah hidup…" Tangis gadis berambut biru itu tertahan. "Juvia janji, hanya kali ini Juvia menangis. Sungguh. Gray-_kun_ akan bangun dan membuat Juvia tersenyum lagi, bukan?"

Gray masih diam, dan tiba-tiba saja.

Sekitar tiga puluh detik setelah Gray meneteskan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara elektrokardiograf itu menguat dan begitu memekakkan telinga. Juvia langsung bangkit melihat grafik di layar elektrokardiograf tersebut dan yang nampak hanya garis hijau panjang mendatar dan angka nol. Para anggota medis masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan cepat dan para anggota Fairy Tail masuk dengan wajah kaget, seakan-akan tidak percaya. Juvia langsung mendekati ranjang Gray kaget dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Bohong, bukan? Gray-_kun_… Gray-_kun_ tidak mungkin meninggal, bukan? Gray-_kun_! Gray-_kun_!" Tangis gadis itu langsung tumpah. "Gray-_kun_? Kau bisa dengar Juvia? Gray-_kun_?!"

Juvia memegang dadanya, sesak. Seakan-akan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Napasnya begitu sesak memandang wajah pucat Gray, yang akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tidak sanggup, tidak akan pernah sanggup. Ia meraih tangan Gray. Begitu dingin, tidak ada lagi denyut nada yang bergerak. Ia menatap wajah Gray yang tersenyum tenang dengan air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Seakan-akan lelaki itu telah kembali dengan perasaan lega. Gray Fullbuster, kini telah kenangan di memori Juvia. Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Secepat itukah?

"Kalau Gray-_kun_ tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjemput Juvia setiap hari? Kalau kau tidak ada, pada siapa Juvia harus bersandar… kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengomeli Juvia… Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan membuat Juvia tersenyum… Kalau kau tidak ada… untuk siapa Juvia akan menangis seperti orang bodoh begini… Kalau kau tidak ada… kalau kau tidak ada, Gray-_kun_…"

"Juvia," ujar Erza sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain menatapnya penuh rasa kasihan. Ia diam saja.

Sial, air mata itu semakin membasahi mata Juvia. Di matanya, terbayang wajah Gray yang tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan indahnya. Senyuman yang sangat ia sukai. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia terduduk lemas. Ia hanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan Gray akan bangun kembali. Namun memang kenyataan selalu lebih menyedihkan dibanding cerita. Ia tahu akan hal itu.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi, Gray-_kun_. Juvia tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hahaha, tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak akan. Tidak."

Juvia meremas ujung bajunya, mengepalkan tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari matanya. Juvia tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya begitu melihat para ahli medis menutup wajah Gray dengan selimut tipis. Para anggota Fairy Tail berdiri mengelilingi ranjang itu, mengangkat jari jempol dan telunjuknya ke atas secara bersamaan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah mereka. Tangis Juvia menguat. "Kau jahat, Gray-_kun_! Jahat!" Juvia menarik napasnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Juvia nyaris gila. Juvia sangat ingin mendengar suara Gray-_kun_ untuk kali ini saja, namun… namun kau tidak memberi kesempatan itu pada Juvia sedikitpun…" Ia terisak kecil. "Gray-_kun_, kenapa? Kau… kau tidak memikirkan Juvia yang khawatir. Juvia baru kali ini menangis seperti ini… Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan betapa tersiksanya Juvia harus menunggumu bicara? Kenapa kau…"

Juvia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi dan ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Gray, memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sangat erat. "Gray-_kun_… Juvia sayang Gray-_kun_… Juvia… Juvia mencintai Gray-_kun_… Gray-_kun_!"

Lucy berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh tegap lelaki itu, namun Juvia berontak. Gadis berambut biru itu kembali memeluk Gray yang terbujur kaku, dan membuka selimut tipis yang menutupi wajah Gray. "Gray-_kun_. Juvia sayang Gray-_kun_. Sungguh… Jangan tinggalkan Juvia… Tolong, jangan tinggalkan Juvia…" Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut hitam Gray, mencium bibir lelaki itu dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat. Juvia memejamkan matanya. Ciuman terakhir mereka. Bibir mereka saling bertaut dengan lembut dan Juvia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ciuman yang singkat dan tangis Juvia semakin menguat.

"Gray-_kun_…"

Juvia tertunduk, meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

"_Aishiteru_."

.

.

"_Ehh? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" Otak Gray langsung mengembara kemana-mana. Pipinya mendadak merona malu. Baginya, masih terlalu dini untuknya dan Juvia untuk bicara tentang anak—namun melihat Juvia yang masih menunggunya untuk menjawab, ia berusaha keras mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menangkis pertanyaan polos Juvia tadi._

"_Juvia, apakah kita terlalu cepat untuk bicara tentang… anak?"_

"_Cepat katakan," desak Juvia tidak peduli._

_Gray menyerah. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa beralasan lebih lanjut bila berhadapan dengan Juvia. Kali ini ia mengalah saja. "Satu," jawabnya akhirnya._

"_Satu?" Alis Juvia terangkat._

"_Aku selalu ingin seperti Alzack," ujar Gray sambil tertawa kecil, menatap Juvia dengan wajah ceria. "Bila melihat Asuka-chan, aku selalu merasa nyaman. Anak tunggal selalu bisa membuatku berjuang. Berjuang untuknya, memusatkan seluruh perhatianku padanya. Kalau ia punya saudara lain, aku akan sibuk berusaha keras untuk tidak membuatnya iri akan perhatianku yang tertuju pada saudaranya itu. Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya."_

"_Oh, begitu rupanya. Jawaban seorang calon ayah yang baik." Juvia mengulum senyumnya. Gray memainkan rambut Juvia yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya._

"_Bagiku hal itu akan menjadi prioritasku. Juvia adalah prioritasku. Aku harus mendahulukan kebahagiaannya sebelum melihat air matanya mengalir."_

_._

_._

"_Juvia janji, hanya kali ini Juvia menangis. Sungguh. Gray-kun akan bangun dan membuat Juvia tersenyum lagi, bukan?"_

_._

_._

_Finished._

_._

_._

_._

_Haha, finish juga. Projek lain selain chaptered fic 'Amnesia' dan 'If This Was A Movie'—btw, minna udah baca fic yang itu? Baca ya, kasih review juga buat saya hehehe. Setelah nyari ide, akhirnya dapetlah ide fic yang nyesek dan yah, kayaknya ngena banget deh, dapat tantangan fic GruVia juga dari Safira Yasmin, happy reading ya. Gomen nasai kalo ceritanya agak nyesek. Kalo yang GruVia endingnya happy silakan baca aja cerita awalnya di ff saya yang Reason. Habisnya perasaan saya juga lagi bersedih nian #curhat ya. Btw, minna, menurut kalian bagian paling nyesek yang mana ya? Kalo saya sih pas Juvia bilang kalimat terakhir itu loh. Kebayang kan sakitnya gimana karena setelah Juvia ngomong gitu akhirnya Gray meninggal juga kan. Dan saya bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu 'Mnemonic' nya Nagi Yanagi. Dan lagu Breakevennya The Script. Huaa~ recomendednya lagu nyesek ya? Projek selanjutnya saya mau lanjutin lagi Amnesia. Dan lanjutin If This Was A Movie juga. Oh ya, saya lagi suka banget SAO, apalagi semenjak ada season duanya, jadi pengen bikin fic SAO nih, Asuna and Kirito~ waiting saja ya minna-san~ Arigatou, and don't forget your reviews!_


End file.
